Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: El Pokégremio de Espeon
by JudGothicOtaku
Summary: El Gran Bluff y Chatot se van de vacaciones. Espeon y Absol toman el Pokégremio bajo su cargo. Nuevos aprendices llegan, nuevas amistades y enemistades surgen.
1. Chapter 1

Espeon apareció en la sala donde todos los aprendices esperaban impacientes. Era amplia, con un pequeño escenario en la parte superior, al lado de la puerta. Había cuadros de equipos de rescate famosos, y de Pokémon reconocidos por su maldad.

Se aclaró la voz, y dijo, con voz potente, pero suave a la vez:

-¡Mañana es el gran día! Yo haré la inauguración con ese baile tan peculiar del Gran Bluff. No, sabéis que es broma. –Rió y, a continuación, siguió hablando.- Recordad, no faltéis. Os enseñaremos a tener un gran equipo, y que lleguéis al Rango Experto.

Dicho esto, Espeon se despidió y salió de la sala. Al salir, se encontró con su mano derecha, Absol.

-Oh, hola. ¿Podrías guiar a los aprendices a sus respectivos cuartos? –Dijo Espeon, mirando de reojo a los Pokémon que había en la sala que había dejado atrás.- Ah, y diles que vayan formando sus equipos. Será más rápido que lo decidan ya.

Absol asintió y entró en el cuarto donde estaban los jóvenes, algo revolucionados para su gusto. No iba con su carácter serio eso de guiar a Pokémons tan inexpertos.

-Chicos. Seguidme. Os mostraré los cuartos.

Los llevó a través de un pasillo donde había diversas puertas. Fue parándose en cada una para mirar una lista donde estaban asignados los Pokémons de cada cuarto.

-Antes de que entréis a los cuartos –dijo cuando hubo terminado de asignar los cuartos.- debéis decidir qué Pokémons formarán cada equipo, y el nombre. Mañana tendréis que decírnoslo a Espeon y a mí.

Después de haber hecho esto, sonrió lo mejor que pudo y salió por la puerta del principio del pasillo, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Shinx, un Pokémon llegado de la Mina Onda Trueno, se acercó a una pareja de Pokémons compuesta por un Grovyle proveniente del Bosque Tétrico y un Vulpix que venía del Monte Ígneo.

-¿Queréis uniros a mi equipo? Se llama Equipo de Rescate Kurono.

Vulpix y Grovyle se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros, y asintieron.

-¿Por qué no? –Dijo Vulpix.

-Me parece una idea razonable. Así no tendremos que pensar esta noche. –Rió.- Soy Grovyle, y esta es Vulpix. Un placer.

-Lo mismo digo. –Dijo Shinx, haciendo una leve reverencia.

De repente, un Riolu se acercó a ellos.

-Perdonad. –Dijo, con voz tímida.

El trío de amigos se giró hacia el nuevo individuo.

-¿Puedo unirme? Es que… Me habéis parecido majos y… ¡Oh, no me miréis! –Dijo, tapándose los ojos con las patas.

Vulpix lo miró y se acercó a él.

-¿Y con esa timidez piensas ser un miembro de un equipo de rescate? –Preguntó, levantándole la cabeza con la pata y mirándole a los ojos fijamente.- No. Cambia esa actitud. Vas a ser un futuro héroe.

Riolu mantuvo la mirada unos segundos. Procesó las palabras y asintió.

-La cambiaré.

Vulpix dejó escapar una leve risa y con la pata le dio un toque amistoso en el hocico.

-Adelante, únete al grupo. –Dijo, llevándolo con los demás miembros.

Una Cindaquil hembra se encontraba sola en un rincón. Suspiró.

-Supongo que nadie quiere unirse a un equipo donde haya alguien como yo… -Susurró, y, viendo como casi no quedaba gente libre, se sentó en la puerta de su habitación. Volvió a suspirar, y entró a dormir. Mañana sería un día diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaneció nublado al día siguiente. Espeon y Absol ya estaban esperándolos en la puerta del pasillo que daba a los dormitorios cuando todos los aprendices estaban levantados.

-Bien, aprendices. –Dijo Espeon, alzando la voz para que se le oyera lo mejor posible.- ¿Habéis decidido los equipos?

Hubo un murmullo de voces entre los Pokémons recién llegados.

-Supongo que algunos sí y otros no. Bueno, buscad grupo ya los que no tengáis.

Los que aún no habían encontrado ningún equipo de rescate empezaron a moverse por aquí y por allá preguntando si podían unirse.

Absol se había ausentado un momento mientras Espeon hablaba, pero acababa de volver.

-Espeon, nos faltan algunos objetos que darles en su primera misión.

Espeon lo miró fijamente y suspiró.

-¿No te dije que los compraras ayer? –Preguntó, intentando no elevar más la voz de lo necesario.

-Sí, pero se me debió de olvidar… Lo siento.

Espeon meditó unos segundos. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia sus aprendices y vio a Vulpix, del equipo Kurono, hablando tranquilamente con tres Pokémons más. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ella.

-Hola. -Le dedicó una leve sonrisa.- ¿Te importaría ir a comprar algunos objetos a la Tienda Kecleon? Creo que esa podría ser tu primera misión.

A Vulpix se le iluminó la cara y asintió frenéticamente.

-¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó.

Espeon sonrió y le dio una nota con las cosas que debía comprar y el dinero con el que pagaría los artículos.

-Te esperamos aquí. –Dijo Espeon, y acto seguido volvió con Absol.

Vulpix salió del Pokégremio y se dirigió a la aldea. Todos la miraban con curiosidad. Era un Pokémon de un lugar lejano, más bien extranjero, a muchos kilómetros de allí. Venía de otra región, al igual que Shinx y Grovyle.

Al llegar a la tienda, los hermanos Kecleon la miraron de arriba abajo y sonrieron.

-Buenos días, señorita. ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?

Vulpix consultó la lista y luego habló.

-Me gustaría que me dieran algunas Sem. Revivir, dos Elixir Máx. y cinco Fugaesferas.

-De acuerdo.

Los hermanos Kecleon empezaron a rebuscar en sus almacenes y al cabo de unos minutos, metieron todo en una bolsa y se lo dieron a Vulpix.

-600 Pokés, por favor.

Vulpix les dio el dinero y volvió al Pokégremio, no sin antes toparse con miradas curiosas hacia ella.

En el Pokégremio, todo estaba muy agitado. Pokémons que corrían de aquí para allá buscando un equipo donde meterse, Pokémons contando sus anécdotas de cómo llegaron aquí y cómo descubrieron el lugar…

La pequeña Cindaquil que hasta ayer estaba sola, se acercó a Espeon.

-Perdona…

Espeon se giró hacia ella.

-¿Sí? –Dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Eh… Unos amigos míos se han retrasado un poco en el viaje, y… ¿Crees que podremos esperarlos?

Espeon miró al cielo y luego volvió a mirar a Cindaquil.

-¿Tardarán mucho?

-No, creo que estaban a una hora de aquí.

Espeon asintió.

-Supongo que podemos esperarlos. Gracias por avisarnos.

-De nada. –Cindaquil sonrió y se metió de nuevo en la multitud.

Vulpix entró al pasillo donde se encontraban todos y le dio la bolsa de la tienda a Espeon.

-Aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias por ir, Vulpix. –Dijo Espeon sonriendo, mientras le daba un toque amistoso en el hocico con la pata.

Al cabo de una hora, aparecieron en el Pokégremio dos nuevos aprendices: Un Squirtle y un Munchlax.

-¿Son estos tus compañeros, Cindaquil? –Preguntó Absol, mirando a los recién llegados.

Cindaquil corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó.

-¡Sí! ¡Son ellos! –Exclamó.

-Genial. Procedamos con la inauguración entonces. –Dijo Espeon, conduciendo a los aprendices a la sala donde se habían reunido ayer.

Espeon se encontraba en el medio del escenario, con Absol a su lado, aunque algo más atrás.

-Bien, aprendices. Estáis aquí para explorar territorios nuevos, rescatar Pokémons en apuros, y subir de rango vuestro equipo tanto como os sea posible. –Mientras hablaba, los iba mirando uno a uno a los ojos. –Recordad que esto no es solo un pasatiempo. Es una responsabilidad. –Hizo una breve pausa. –Así que esforzaos al máximo.

Espeon los miró a todos durante un breve momento, y continuó hablando.

-Os podría dar el sermón, pero no serviría de mucho. Aún sois jóvenes y no entenderéis mucho de lo que os podría decir. –Miró a Absol y luego a los aprendices. –Dicho esto, sois oficialmente miembros del Pokégremio de Espeon.

Se oyeron clamores y vítores.

-Después de la comida, os mandaré vuestra primera misión. Hasta entonces, descansad, hablad, o haced lo que queráis, siempre y cuando esté permitido.

Espeon y Absol se bajaron del escenario y cerraron la puerta de la sala a su paso. Los aprendices volvieron al pasillo de sus dormitorios.


	3. Chapter 3

El comedor del que salieron los aprendices al terminar de comer era grande, con mesas largas y diversas sillas. Los jóvenes cuchicheaban sobre cuál sería su primera misión.

Espeon los esperaba ya en el salón cuando todos entraron después de comer. Se sentaron y prestaron atención.

-Bien, aprendices. –Dijo, sacando un sobre.- Vuestra primera misión consistirá en lo siguiente.

La jefa abrió el sobre y lo leyó rápidamente. Luego, volvió a levantar la vista, y habló de nuevo.

-Tendréis que ir al Bosque Nocturno, y traerme una Manzana Negra. Son difíciles de encontrar, pero confío en vosotros. Ahora, Absol os dará los objetos, os explicará los detalles, y os aclarará dudas.

Absol ocupó el sitio donde segundos antes había estado Espeon, se aclaró la voz, y dijo:

-En el Bosque Nocturno hay Pokémons más fuertes de los esperados por vosotros. Así que tened cuidado, no son lo que se dice moco de pavo. –Les miró.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Grovyle levantó la pata.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó Absol, señalándolo con un movimiento leve del hocico.

-¿En qué parte del Bosque se encuentran esas Manzanas Negras de las que hablaba Espeon exactamente?

Absol consultó el papel de la misión.

-En unos árboles con hojas negras en el último nivel.

Shinx levantó esta vez la pata.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Absol.

-¿Cuántas hay que traer?

-Mínimo una por grupo. –Respondió Absol.- Bien, jóvenes. La sesión de preguntas termina aquí. Que si no, no saldréis nunca.

Fue dándole a cada equipo una mochila con una Sem. Revivir para cada miembro del grupo, una Fugaesfera por si las cosas se ponían peliagudas, y dos Elixir Máx.

-Bien, aprendices. –Dijo Espeon cuando todos estuvieron fuera del Pokégremio.- Os esperamos aquí al anochecer, así que no os demoréis mucho. ¡Buena suerte, y ánimo para todos!

Los jóvenes dijeron un "¡Gracias!" y se fueron a paso más o menos rápido.

Espeon se dio la vuelta y entró al Pokégremio, donde Absol la esperaba.

-Tenemos que ir preparando la siguiente misión. –Comentó Absol.

-Aún hay tiempo. Tomémonos un descanso aunque sea. –Objetó Espeon, bajando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los equipos llegaron juntos al Bosque Nocturno. Una vez en la entrada, se miraron los unos a los otros. El bosque era oscuro, y bastante espero, a pesar de ser aún de día.

-Bueno, chicos. –Dijo Vulpix después de haber estado mirando la entrada del bosque largo rato.- Si no nos damos prisa, no llegaremos antes del anochecer. Así que… Shinx, Riolu, Grovyle. ¡Vamos!

Y, diciendo esto, empezaron a internarse en el bosque. Segundos después, la oscuridad volvió a apropiarse de la entrada.

-¿Qué, vamos? –Dijo Cindaquil, mirando a Squirtle y Munchlax.

-Está muy oscuro, ¿no crees? –Comentó Squirtle, que era algo asustadizo.

-Vamos, seguro que esas Manzanas Negras tienen que estar riquísimas como cena. –Dijo Munchlax, cogiendo a los otros dos Pokémon del brazo y arrastrándolos dentro.

Poco después, todos los aprendices habían entrado dentro del Bosque Nocturno, cada uno yendo por caminos diferentes.

Vulpix iba encabezando el grupo. No perdía detalle de por dónde habían pasado y por dónde no, mirando el mapa de vez en cuando.

-Por ahí. –Dijo Vulpix, señalando hacia el camino de la izquierda, ya que se encontraban en una bifurcación del camino.

-No creo que sea por ahí. –Añadió Riolu, parando a Vulpix, que ya se decía a caminar.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó la chica, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Fíjate bien. –Dijo, señalando una ramita caída de uno de los árboles.

-Sí, es una rama, ¿y qué? –Respondió Vulpix, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Grovyle se puso en medio de los dos y señaló también la rama.

-La dejamos al pasar por ahí, ¿recuerdas? –Dijo este, mirando a su "jefa".

Vulpix dudó unos segundos y luego asintió. No dijo nada, sacó pecho y cogió el camino de la derecha. Los demás la siguieron sin decir nada más, discutir en un bosque con tanto silencio no tendría que ser demasiado bueno.

El equipo de Cindaquil avanzaba torpemente por el bosque, abriéndose paso entre ramas caídas, raíces que sobresalían del suelo, y árboles iguales por todos lados.

-¿Por qué no nos enviarían a un lugar menos… peligroso? –Preguntó Squirtle, que iba pegado a la espalda de Munchlax.

Cindaquil había empezado a perder la paciencia y el fuego de su espalda iba en aumento.

-Eh, Cindaquil. –Dijo Munchlax. – Cuidado con las llamas. Recuerda que esto es un bosque.

Cindaquil miró de reojo su espalda y comprobó que sus llamas iban en aumento. Cerró los ojos, suspiró e intentó con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus nervios. Poco a poco, las llamas se apagaron.

-Gracias por avisar. – Comentó Cindaquil, sonriendo levemente.

Una vez pasado el susto, siguieron caminando, esquivando las ramas caídas o las ramas bajas, y las raíces que sobresalían.

No sabían cuántas horas habían pasado, pero, al cabo de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, Shinx vio a lo lejos un árbol mucho más grande y negro que los demás, que dejaba ver unos rayos de sol a su alrededor.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad! ¡Es ahí! –Dijo el pequeño, eufórico.

Grovyle, Vulpix y Riolu, quienes casi habían perdido las esperanzas, levantaron las cabezas y vieron la luz.

-¡Es verdad! –Exclamó Vulpix.

-¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! –Dijo Grovyle.

Dicho esto, los cuatro echaron a correr hacia el árbol.

Cindaquil vio luz a lo lejos.

-¡Luz! ¡Vamos, corred! –Exclamó, echando a correr, seguida de sus dos compañeros.

Al llegar allí, comprobaron que Vulpix y su equipo habían llegado antes y ya se habían hecho con algunas de las Manzanas Negras.

-Vaya… Hemos llegado tarde… -Susurró Squirtle, mirando a Vulpix recoger las manzanas.

Vulpix les echó una mirada y sonrió.

-Vaya, otro equipo nos ha dado caza.

Cindaquil, Squirtle y Munchlax se acercaron, observando que aún quedaban algunas.

-Podéis coger las demás, nosotros ya tenemos suficientes. –Comentó Vulpix, llamando al resto de su equipo y marchándose del claro.

Los tres se miraron, al principio incrédulos. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, que parecieron interminables, hasta que Munchlax habló.

-Vamos, al menos, seremos los segundos.

Y, dicho esto, los tres empezaron a coger las Manzanas Oscuras que habían sobrado, guardándolas en su mochila y volviendo por donde habían llegado.

Una vez que en el Pokégremio estaban todos, Espeon carraspeó y habló.

-Buen trabajo, aprendices. Todos habéis superado el Bosque Nocturno, algunos con más suerte que otros.

Los aprendices cuchichearon entre sí.

-Ya sé que algunos no han conseguido Manzanas Oscuros, pero al menos habéis conseguido puntos para vuestro equipo. Y, que no las hayáis conseguido no significa que no disfrutéis de la cena que nuestro chef, Tropius, ha preparado con ellas. ¡Vamos, jóvenes, todos al comedor! –Y, diciendo esto, los condujo hasta el comedor.

Allí, todos se sentaron y comieron como nunca. El día había sido agotador, no estaban acostumbrados a ese trote.

Había mesas donde había solo un equipo, pero había otras donde habían dos o tres equipos juntos, contando cómo habían llegado al claro.

Hora y media después, el comedor quedó vacío y los aprendices se fueron a dormir. Todos cayeron rendidos. Espeon y Absol sonrieron viendo como el pasillo de los dormitorios estaba desierto, y como solo se oía la respiración tranquila de los Pokémons.

-Ha sido un buen día para ellos. –Comentó Espeon, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Absol sonrió también y se metió en su despacho, organizando las misiones de mañana.

_Bien, aquí esta el capítulo 4… ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? Por favor, dadme una opinión. Necesito saber si hay que cambiar alguna cosilla. Gracias._


	5. Chapter 5

Un nuevo día había comenzado en el Pokégremio. Ya todos habían desayunado y estaban frente a los tablones de anuncios esperando la misión que Espeon y Absol le iban a comentar.

-Bien, aprendices. –Dijo Espeon, alzando un poco la voz para que todos guardaran silencio.- La misión de hoy consistirá en ir a la Montaña Niebla y encontrar el maletín que se encuentra al final. Hay un maletín para cada equipo de rescate, por lo que todos los equipos deben llegar hasta al final.

-En ese maletín encontraréis algo de dinero para vuestras compras personales como equipo, algunas Manzanas para que no desfallezcáis en el camino, algunas Gumis que no sé si serán de vuestro gusto o no, ya que los Maletines están puestos al azar, y una Fugaesfera. Ah, y también dos Elixir Máx. –Añadió Absol.

Todos parecían entusiasmados con la idea. Espeon les indicó el lugar al que debían dirigirse y todos partieron.

-Vulpix-

La pequeña jefa y su equipo habían llegado los primeros al lugar indicado. El sitio era bastante elevado, y ya desde los primeros metros se empezaba a ver la niebla y a notar el aire frío.

-Brrr, hace frío, ¿eh? –Dijo Riolu, observando con cierto recelo a su alrededor.

-Bueno, bueno, pero es lo que hay, tenemos que subir de rango. –Comentó Vulpix, dando un paso hacia el interior de la montaña. El resto del grupo la siguió.

**-Cindaquil-**

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Cuando alcanzaron a ver la entrada, alcanzaron también a ver al equipo de Vulpix entrar.

-¡Esta vez tenemos que llegar antes! –Dijo Squirtle, preparándose para correr.

Cindaquil lo detuvo.

-Esto no es una competición de rapidez. Competimos por subir de rango. Por cuántas misiones hagamos, no por lo rápido que lo hagamos. Los puntos van a ser los mismos aun llegando los últimos. Así que relájate, por favor.

Munchlax y Squirtle se quedaron atónitos. ¿De dónde había salido esa Cindaquil?

-Bueno, vamos.

Dicho esto, Cindaquil los cogió de los brazos y los arrastró al interior de la montaña.

**-Vulpix-**

Se detuvieron a descansar. El camino de subida estaba siendo duro, y casi no tenían provisiones.

-No puedo más. –Dijo Shinx, sentándose en una roca.

-Tenemos que seguir, si nos quedamos aquí nos quedaremos sin menos provisiones aún. ¡Vamos, en marcha! –Dijo Vulpix, tratando de darle ánimos a su grupo.

-No, no podemos. –Objetó Grovyle, sentándose también.- Llevamos horas caminando. Estamos cansados y aún no hemos alcanzado la cima. –Suspiró.- ¿Qué hacemos?

Vulpix meditó unos segundos.

-Descansaremos un poco. Pero no más de media hora. Tenemos que seguir.

Shinx y Riolu compartieron una mirada de cierta alegría y se encogieron de hombros. Luego rieron para sus adentros.

**-Cindaquil-**

Llevaban caminando lo que habían parecido días. Estaban exhaustos, pero aún así, ninguno había objetado nada.

-Bien, equipo. Descansaremos un rato, si os parece. –Dijo la pequeña Cindaquil, apoyándose contra una de las paredes.

-Me parece buena idea. –Comentó Munchlax.

Se sentaron apoyándose contra la pared y repartieron entre los tres una manzana.

**-Vulpix-**

Pasos. Se oían pasos.

El grupo se miró pero no se oyó ruido alguno procedente de sus bocas. Miraban a su alrededor con ojos avizores.

-Se acerca alguien… -Susurró Vulpix.

En efecto, allí estaba. Un Tauros. Salvaje, como era de esperar.

El equipo se puso en pie enseguida, preparados para el combate. Pero casi no tenían fuerzas para continuar caminando, o sea, que menos ganas para luchar. Se les habían agotado las Manzanas hacía tiempo, y no podían comer nada más.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Shinx, mirando al Tauros con la mirada más desafiante que su cansancio y hambre le permitían.

-O pedir ayuda, o… -Empezó a decir Vulpix.

-¡Ayudaaaaaaaa! –Gritó Grovyle, todo lo alto que sus pulmones y garganta le permitieron.

**-Cindaquil-**

Un grito de socorro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó levantándose de un salto Squirtle.

-¡Alguien está en apuros! ¡Vamos! –Exclamó Vulpix, y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde había oído el grito.

_Bueno, ¿qué os está pareciendo el fic? Por favor, opiniones :(_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Vulpix-**

Vulpix, Shinx y Grovyle se miraban de reojo los unos a los otros mientras observaban al Tauros, que se acercaba a ellos cada vez más, lento, pero con una decisión bastante importante.

-No saldremos de esta… -Susurró Shinx.- No nos quedan fuerzas… -Dijo, mientras sentía que sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear.

Justo al acabar la frase, el Tauros echó su pata delantera derecha hacia atrás, mugió, y se echó a correr hacia el grupo explorador, con la ira que solo un Pokémon salvaje alterado podía tener.

El pequeño equipo se quedó quieto, y agacharon sus cabezas, preparados para dejarse vencer…

**-Cindaquil-**

Llegaron jadeando hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos, y se sorprendieron al ver que sus compañeros estaban siendo atacados por un Tauros. O iban a ser atacados. El Tauros se estaba preparando para atacar.

-¿Qué hacemos, jefa? –Preguntó Squirtle, mirando fijamente al Tauros.- Por lo que veo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Cindaquil meditó unos instantes.

-¿Qué tenemos en la bolsa? –Preguntó, sin dejar de observar a sus compañeros.- Vamos, ¡rápido!

Munchlax miró rápidamente, y sacó tres Semillas Bomba.

-¡Jefa! ¡Semillas Bomba! –Exclamó, quedándose una y dándole las otras dos a los otros componentes de su equipo.

Cindaquil asintió y se escondió detrás de una pared, mirando al Tauros.

-A la de tres… Una… Dos…. ¡TRES!

Las Semillas Bombas fueron lanzadas con precisión. Una le cayó justamente al Tauros, que gritó de dolor justo cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre Vulpix y los demás. Las otras dos cayeron a los lados, haciendo que subiera las patas delanteras, quedándose a dos patas, y finalmente, cayera de espaldas, y se quedara pataleando el aire.

-¡Corred! ¡La escalera no está lejos! ¡Vamos! –Gritó Cindaquil, yendo a buscar a sus compañeros, mientras Munchlax y Squirtle se quedaban alrededor del Tauros, dispuestos a atacar si las cosas se ponían feas.

**-Vulpix-**

Vulpix no sabía qué acababa de pasar. Bueno, realmente, ningún componente de su equipo sabía qué había pasado. Se miraron, perplejos, y de repente, oyeron un grito que los llamaba.

-¡Corred! ¡La escalera no está lejos! ¡Vamos! –Les gritó Cindaquil, corriendo hacia ellos y ayudándolos a levantarse, ya que habían caído al suelo cuando el Tauros se había quedado a dos patas.

-¿Q-qué…? –Murmuró Shinx, pero enseguida fue levantado y empujado por Cindaquil hacia la sala que se encontraba más allá del pasillo de la derecha.

Una vez allí, todos se miraron y observaron la escalera. La que daba al último piso.

**-Vulpix y Cindaquil-**

-Parece que al fin y al cabo, esto no era una competición, sino un trabajo en equipo… -Dijo finalmente Squirtle, para romper el silencio y la tensión que había provocado ese ataque repentino del Tauros.

-Eso parece, sí. –Dijeron Vulpix y Muchlax a la vez.

-Bueno, subamos, ¿no os parece? –Propuso Cindaquil, que estaba con un pie encima del primer escalón de la escalera que llevaba a la cima.

-¡Vamos allá! –Exclamaron todos, echando a correr escaleras arriba.

Una vez arriba, observaron que quedaban solo dos maletines. Se acercaron, cada equipo al suyo, claro está, y los abrieron, observando detenidamente lo que había en ellos. Una vez que comentaron los objetos y los compararon con los del otro equipo, volvieron al Pokégremio, donde les esperaba una cena y una cama caliente donde descansar hasta el día siguiente.


	7. Chapter 7

Era un nuevo día en el Pokégremio. Los aprendices aún dormían, el día anterior los había dejado exhaustos. Espeon y Absol se paseaban por las instalaciones comprobando que todo estaba en orden.

-Qué tranquilo está todo… -Dijo Espeon, mientras iba a la cocina a avisar a Chimecho de que fuera preparando el desayuno.

-Es normal, gran Eón, todos duermen, aún está saliendo el sol. –Añadió Absol, mirando hacia el cielo.- Es bonito, ¿eh? –Dijo, haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia el cielo.

Estaba amaneciendo y el sol asomaba entre las nubes bajas que había aquella mañana. Todo el cielo tenía un color anaranjado.

Se quedaron mirándolo un rato, hasta que el sol se puso lo suficientemente alto, y decidieron ir a despertar a los aprendices.

Absol se dirigía al cuarto de los chicos, mientras Espeon iba al de las chicas. Pero por el camino se encontraron a uno de ellos, Shinx.

-Shinx, ¿qué haces levantado? ¿No podías dormir? –Preguntó Espeon, mirándolo con sorpresa. Normalmente los primeros días los alumnos eran unos remolones por las mañanas.

-No, gran Eón. Es que quería hablar contigo. –Dijo Shinx.

-¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó Espeon, ahora mirándolo con algo de curiosidad.

Shinx rebuscó en su bolsita y sacó un papel doblado. Se lo tendió a Absol.

-Es una misión que encontré hace un tiempo en el tablón de anuncios, antes de hacerme aprendiz.

Absol desdobló el papel y lo leyó en voz lo suficientemente baja para que solamente Espeon y Shinx lo oyeran, y no todos los demás.

"Sitio: Cueva Saturno. Solamente aparece de noche, al suroeste de la Montaña Niebla.

Misión: Encuentra los seis tesoros y aprópiate del último, el Espejo Neutro."

Absol y Espeon meditaron unos segundos. El Espejo Neutro era un tesoro ancestral que permitía al que lo tuviera ver todo tipo de cosas. Una de ellas era el futuro, aunque a veces no el futuro verdadero. Y solo podían usarlo los Pokémon de alma pura. O eso decían.

-¿Esta misión estaba en el tablón de anuncios? –Preguntó Absol, dubitativo.

-Sí, señor. –Respondió Shinx.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y fue Espeon la que rompió el silencio.

-Lo pensaremos. –Dijo, y mandó a Absol a guardar la misión en la sala que usaban para archivar las misiones de los aprendices.- Y ahora, Shinx, ayúdame a levantar a tus compañeros.

Y, tras decir esto, Espeon fue a despertar a Vulpix, Cindaquil, y las demás chicas, y Shinx a Grovyle, Munchlax, Squirtle y demás.

Una vez en pie, fueron a desayunar. Chimecho les había preparado un desayuno a base de Manzanitas, Gumis y algo de Leche Muu-Muu.

Tras acabar de cenar, todos se reunieron en el sitio de siempre, donde les asignaban las misiones.

-Bien, chicos. –Dijo Espeon con una voz bastante elevada, para que se le escuchara bien.- Hoy os encargaréis de ir al Lago Velado. ¿Para qué?, os preguntaréis. Pues quiero que vayáis porque necesitamos algo de agua de ese lago.

Les dio una copia de la misión a cada equipo de rescate y los mandó a la ciudad a comprar provisiones, ya que con lo que habían ganado en las misiones anteriores podrían conseguir algunas cosas.

**-Cindaquil-**

Cindaquil, Squirtle y Munchlax iban camino a la ciudad, mientras comentaban el día anterior, cómo habían salvado al equipo de Vulpix con las Semillas Bomba y cómo habían conseguido salir de allí.

-Fue brutal. –Dijo Squirtle, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.- Seremos unos grandes aprendices. No, ¡unos grandes exploradores! –Exclamó, dando un salto de alegría.

Munchlax y Cindaquil rieron.

-No te pongas tan efusivo, aún estamos empezando. –Dijo Cindaquil, aunque en sus ojos también había un breve destello de emoción.

**-Vulpix-**

El equipo de Vulpix caminaba tranquilo hacia la ciudad, e iban en silencio, tal vez debido al sueño o tal vez porque nadie tenía nada que decir.

-Hoy le di la misión a Espeon. –Dijo finalmente Shinx.

Vulpix y Grovyle le miraron.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Vulpix.- ¿Y qué pasó?

-Absol la archivó con las demás. Al parecer era una misión sobre un objeto ancestral con poderes que te revelan el futuro.- Añadió Shinx.

Vulpix miró a la nada unos segundos y asintió.

-No suena nada mal. –Dijo, y luego siguieron hacia la ciudad.

**-Cindaquil-**

-¡Jefa! –Se oyó un grito desde atrás.

El equipo se dio la vuelta y vieron a Riolu corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Riolu! ¡Nos habíamos olvidado de ti! ¡Lo siento! –Exclamó Cindaquil, llevándose las patas a la cara.

Riolu jadeaba y se llevaba las patas a las rodillas.

-Lo siento, jefa, me quedé dormido… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –Dijo, con un hilillo de voz.

-A la ciudad, tenemos que comprar provisiones. –Respondió Cindaquil.

-Pues… allá… vamos… -Dijo Riolu, reponiéndose de su carrera.

Esperaron unos minutos, y cuando Riolu se hubo recuperado, emprendieron de nuevo la marcha.

**.-.**

Ambos equipos compraron las provisiones suficientes, Semillas Bomba y Semillas Revivir sobre todo, y se dirigieron hacia el Lago Velado, que se encontraba bastante al norte de donde estaban en ese momento. El viaje iba a ser largo, pero las vistas de ese lago merecían la pena.


	8. Chapter 8

Al cabo de unas horas de caminar sin parar prácticamente, solo para comer alguna Gumi o para descansar brevemente, llegaron a su destino: el Lago Velado. Todos los equipos iban juntos, ya que realmente la misión no era para competir. Aunque ellos creyeran que sí.

Cindaquil y Vulpix miraron a su alrededor.

-Es un paisaje bastante… bonito. –Susurró Cindaquil.- Es sobrecogedor, sin duda.

Se encontraban en una llanura verde, totalmente verde. Y, al final de ella, se extendía un gran lago. Un lago de dimensiones enormes. En el cielo no había nubes, así que el reflejo del lago era totalmente claro. Había flores por todas partes, y no era de extrañar que hubiera algún Shaymin por allí.

-Tenemos que coger una muestra de agua, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Squirtle, bastante ilusionado por la idea de cogerla él mismo.

-Eso fue lo que nos dijo el Gran Eón. –Respondió Shinx, fascinado por las vistas que se le presentaban.

-Bueno, pues, ¿a qué esperamos? –Dijo Vulpix, y echó a correr hacia el lago.

Acto seguido, todos los demás Pokémon echaron a correr detrás de ella. Todos estaban bastante ilusionados con el paisaje, y además, el día estaba increíble.

Cuando estaban llegando a su destino final, el lago, Vulpix se detuvo de repente, haciendo que los demás pararan en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Squirtle, que había chocado contra Vulpix y se estaba toqueteando la cabeza.

-Mirad. –Susurró Vulpix, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el lago.

Había una sombra en el lago. Y bastante grande, de hecho.

-¿Qué puede ser? –Preguntó Riolu con un hilillo de voz.

-No lo sabemos…. Squirtle, ¿por qué no te acercas? Tú eres de agua, puedes saber qué hay ahí… ¿No?

Squirtle la miró, aún tocándose la cabeza.

-¿Yo? ¿Y si es peligroso? –Preguntó, algo aturdido.

-Pero… Es nuestra única posibilidad de saber qué es lo que hay ahí… -Dijo Munchlax.

Squirtle suspiró, asintió y se dirigió hacia el lago. Se sumergió, y a los pocos segundos se oyó un grito, que hizo a los demás exploradores estremecerse.

-¿Qué…? –Empezó a preguntar Grovyle, que había estado atento a las flores y al campo, pero no le dio tiempo de terminar.

Se oyó un gruñido, y acto seguido del agua salió una sombra, que se plantó en el césped formando un leve terremoto. Se trataba de un Seismitoad. Y, acto seguido, salieron tres de ellos más, plantándose al lado del que parecía su líder. Uno de ellos sostenía a Squirtle, sujetándolo del caparazón.

-Parece que tenemos un pequeño rehén. –Dijo el supuesto jefe, mirando a los aprendices.

Al lado del grupo de Seismitoad, los demás parecían hormigas.

-¿Qué hacemos, Vulpix? ¿Cindaquil? –Preguntó Munchlax, que, analizando a su equipo, todos eran débiles contra ellos excepto Grovyle.

Vulpix y Cindaquil se miraron, y luego miraron a los Seismitoad.

-Grovyle, te cubrimos. –Dijo Cindaquil, y se abalanzó contra ellos.

Grovyle tardó en reaccionar. Pero se abalanzó sobre ellos. Sacó sus hojas de los codos, y usó Hoja Aguda, atacando a los Seismitoad por la espalda, mientras los demás los distraían con ataques que no les afectaban demasiado, pero que ayudaban a que perdieran PS.

Squirtle fue lanzado hacia atrás en una de las peleas, y quedó zambullido en el agua. Por suerte, consiguió salir y ayudar a sus compañeros.

**…**

Había pasado media hora, y los aprendices estaban cansados, mientras que los Seismitoad seguían intactos. Grovyle estaba agotado, y los demás iban por el mismo camino.

-No… podemos. –Dijo Shinx, cayendo al suelo, ya que le fallaron las patas.

-Claro que sí… Tenemos que… poder… -Respondió Grovyle, mirando a los Seismitoad a los ojos.

Todos estaban cansados, pero sabían que debían pelear. Por el Gremio. Por sus jefes._ Por ellos mismos._


	9. Chapter 9

Los aprendices habían retrocedido unos pasos y se encontraban unos junto a otros, totalmente pegados, formando algo así como una barrera. Eso les permitía no alzar demasiado la voz para escucharse todos.

Cyndaquil miraba a los Seismitoad con cierta desconfianza. Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando averiguar un plan para vencerlos. Eran tres, y en cambio, ellos eran siete. Les ganaban en número, pero solo contaban con uno que realmente pudiera hacerle frente.

-Tengo una idea. –Dijo por fin Vulpix.

Todos la miraron, esperando las órdenes de la que acababan de asignar como líder.

-Grovyle, tú eres el único que puede hacerles frente. Por lo que… Toma, bébete esto.

Sacó un Elixir Máx. y se lo pasó a Grovyle, que estaba a su lado. Grovyle asintió y se lo tomó sin rechistar.

-Bien, haremos lo siguiente. –Empezó Vulpix, carraspeando levemente y alzando lo suficiente la voz para que solo la escucharan sus compañeros.- Ya que Grovyle es el único Pokémon de tipo Planta que tenemos y que es eficaz para este combate, Cyndaquil, Shinx y yo somos débiles, y los demás estáis en un punto intermedio, haremos lo siguiente. Cyndaquil, Shinx y yo iremos los primeros. Atacaremos con lo que podamos. Desde que veáis que no podemos más, atacará el segundo grupo, que serán Munchlax y Squirtle. Y, por último, Riolu encabezará el ataque final seguido de Grovyle. ¿Vuestra misión? Debilitarlos lo máximo posible para que Grovyle pueda usar el ataque final.

Todos la miraron, y luego se miraron entre ellos. Asintieron, y comprobaron sus bolsas. Intercambiaron algunas Bayas Aranja y Semillas Revivir, y se dispusieron en tres filas: Cyndaquil, Vulpix y Shinx en el frente, Munchlax y Squirtle en la segunda fila, y Riolu y Grovyle en la retaguardia.

Con un grito que desgarró el aire y que dejó a todos sorprendidos, Vulpix gritó:

-¡A POR ELLOS!

Y, dicho esto, echó a correr hacia los Seismitoad, preparando ya una bola de fuego que salía de su boca.

Cyndaquil fue tras ella, y a una cierta distancia, empezó a rodar, para utilizar un Rueda Fuego.

Y Shinx cogió carrerilla en lo que llegaba a sus enemigos para poder utilizar un Derribo lo suficientemente potente para bajarles algunos PS.

Los Seismitoad no parecían sufrir daño alguno ante los ataques de Fuego, por lo que el único que realmente resultaba herido era el que estaba siendo atacado por Shinx.

Vulpix retrocedió unos pasos para ver la situación.

-¡A por el de Shinx, Cyndaquil! ¡Munchlax, Squirtle, id a por otro de ellos! ¡Vamos!

Acto seguido, Cyndaquil dejó al Seismitoad que estaba atacando para echar a correr hacia el del extremo derecho, que estaba peleando contra Shinx, mientras que el segundo equipo corría hacia el que estaba en el otro extremo.

Munchlax estaba utilizando Reserva y Escupir simultáneamente, así aumentaba la defensa y podía atacar, en cambio, Squirtle utilizaba Rayo Burbuja.

Riolu y Grovyle se dedicaban a mirar desde atrás. Al cabo de un rato de estar observando, Riolu le dio un codazo a Grovyle. "Mira", susurró.

El Seismitoad que habían dejado libre sus compañeros se estaba alejando de la batalla, preparando un Terremoto dentro del lago, o esa era su intención. Grovyle y Riolu se miraron y acto seguido echaron a correr. Rodearon a sus compañeros, que les lanzaron miradas incrédulas, pero siguieron peleando.

-¡Quieto ahí! –Gritó Grovyle, dándole alcance al enemigo que se dirigía al agua.

El Seismitoad se dio la vuelta.

-Con que tenemos un pequeño valiente acompañado de un lobito feroz, ¿eh? ¿Creéis que podréis conmigo?

Riolu saltó de furia.

-¿Lobito feroz? –Preguntó, con un brillo de furia en los ojos.

Grovyle lo levantó del suelo y lo alzó sobre sus hombros. Riolu lo miró, perplejo, y luego asintió. Miró al Seismitoad y saltó sobre los hombros de Grovyle, quedándose en el aire durante unos segundos en los que preparó una Esfera Aural, que lanzó contra el Seismitoad enemigo. Aprovechando esta confusión, Grovyle echó a correr hacia el enemigo, preparando su ataque Hoja Aguda. Ambos ataques impactaron sobre el Seismitoad al mismo tiempo. Riolu, al caer al suelo, echó a correr y empezó a apalear al enemigo con Palmeo. Al cabo de unos minutos, el Seismitoad estaba exhausto. Y Grovyle se dedicó a darle el último golpe. Este cayó hacia atrás y se quedó tumbado en el suelo.

No tuvieron tiempo para descansar. Miraron hacia atrás y vieron que los Seismitoad que quedaban también estaban exhaustos, sus compañeros estaban haciendo un buen trabajo aguantándoles.

Grovyle subió a Riolu de nuevo en sus hombros y este saltó, lanzándole una Esfera Aural a uno de ellos, mientras que Grovyle corría hacia el otro con las hojas preparadas.

Ninguno de los enemigos se lo esperaba, ya que Riolu y Grovyle se encontraban a sus espaldas, y ellos estaban atentos a su propia pelea.

Los dos cayeron a la vez, y los Pokémon tuvieron que correr hacia los lados, si querían salir de allí sanos. Cuando vieron a los tres Seismitoad tumbados en el suelo, se miraron y todos sacaron un frasquito de sus bolsas. Por suerte, el cristal era un cristal endurecido, por lo que había aguantado los golpes de la pelea. Se acercaron al lago y cogieron una muestra de agua, que guardaron nada más recoger.

Squirtle se sentó en la orilla, secándose el sudor de la frente, y acto seguido, los demás aprendices se sentaron también. Se miraron los unos a los otros y rieron, comentando la batalla. De repente, Grovyle, que estaba sentado con ellos, cayó hacia atrás. Estaba pálido.

-¿Grovyle? –Preguntó Cyndaquil, mirando a su compañero.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Deja de hacer el tonto!

-No… No lo… -Susurró Grovyle, que se retorció en el suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Vulpix, levantándose de un salto y acercándose a él.

Todos hicieron un coro a su alrededor y comprobaron que estaba demasiado pálido.

-Está envenenado. –Dijo Squirtle.

Todos lo miraron, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

-Los Seismitoad tienen como habilidad Toque Tóxico. Seguramente uno de ellos le habrá intoxicado al usar Hoja Aguda, que es un ataque que requiere contacto físico.

Los aprendices asintieron.

-¿Alguien tiene una Baya Meloc? –Preguntó la jefa del grupo.

-Yo tengo, creo. –Contestó Riolu, sacando una baya de color rosa.

Vulpix la cogió y la masticó. No le quedaba otro remedio. Suspiró, y le pasó el contenido a Grovyle de boca a boca. Nadie comentó nada, aunque a todos le sorprendió ese gesto.

Grovyle sufrió un pequeño espasmo, que hizo que Vulpix se apartara un poco, sobresaltándose, pero luego volvió a la normalidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ahora descansaba, recuperando poco a poco su color verde original.

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Ahora sí había terminado la batalla. Aunque no sería la última.


	10. Chapter 10

Los aprendices volvían al Pokégremio. Hablaban animadamente, comentando la experiencia que acababan de vivir. "¿Viste cómo salté hacia él?", "Si no llega a ser por la Baya Meloc"…, esos eran algunos comentarios que se oían en conversaciones sueltas.

Vulpix iba metida en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hacía apenas media hora. ¿De verdad había "besado" a Grovyle? Aunque ella no lo calificaba así. Ella solo le había salvado la vida. Solamente eso. No había sido un beso de esos que le das a alguien que quieres, no. Solo es un compañero. "Solo un compañero", se repetía.

-¡Eh, Vulpix! –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y ella miró hacia atrás. Era Grovyle.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó esta, obligada a abandonar sus pensamientos durante un tiempo.

-Eh… yo… Gracias por salvarme antes. De no ser por ti tal vez no hubiera… Ya sabes… Sobrevivido. –Dijo este, poniéndose a su lado.

Vulpix lo miró unas décimas de segundo y sonrió.

-No es nada. Eres un compañero, qué menos. ¿Acaso iba a dejarte morir?

-No, claro que no… -Contestó Grovyle, y le sonrió también.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, de cómo les iban las cosas dentro del Pokégremio y demás. Mientras, los demás seguían hablando delante, separados en pequeños grupitos.

Squirtle, Munchlax y Riolu estaban juntos, hablando de la cena.

-Yo quiero comer Manzanitas. –Decía Munchlax, mientras hacía un ademán de llevarse algo a la boca.

-Yo me comería un Miltank. Tengo un hambre terrible. –Comentó Riolu, poniendo cara de pena.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario.

-Si eres el más pequeño, Riolu. ¿Cómo vas a comerte un Miltank? –Preguntó Squirtle entre risas.

-¡Me lo tragaré como las serpientes, y luego lo digeriré poco a poco! –Respondió Riolu, mientras se le escapaba alguna risa también.

Mientras, en el otro grupo, estaban Cindaquil y Shinx.

-Yo creo que ese gesto de Vulpix hacia Grovyle tenía algo de sentimiento. –Dijo Cindaquil, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

Shinx la miró.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó.

Vulpix asintió.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Shinx, ladeando la cabeza.

-Porque perfectamente podía haberle dado la baya y ya está. En cambio tuvo la molestia de masticársela y dársela directamente en la boca. Eso no lo hace cualquiera. –Expuso Vulpix, cerrando los ojos y haciendo gestos.

Shinx rió, y su risa se unió a las risas del grupo de Squirtle.

Al cabo de una hora, llegaron al Pokégremio. Le contaron a Espeon lo sucedido, y esta asintió, recogiendo un informe sobre ello. Absol los dirigió al comedor.

-Bien, aprendices. –Dijo en voz alta, mientras Chimecho ultimaba los preparativos de la cena.- Os he reunido aquí antes de cenar porque necesito comentaros algo.

Los Pokémon se fueron sentando en sus respectivos sitios en la mesa, mirando a Absol con gesto de curiosidad.

-Después de lo sucedido hoy, creo que os merecéis un pequeño ascenso. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. La verdad es que nos enteramos tarde de que en ese sitio había problemas con los Seismitoad. Pero, al llegar allí, vimos que todo iba bien, así que decidimos retirarnos para que al llegar no os encontrárais sin nadie aquí.

Los aprendices susurraron entre ellos lo que acababan de oír.

-Por esa misma razón –carraspeó Absol-, Espeon y yo hemos decidido ascenderos de rango. Mañana aparecerá en vuestra información de equipo. Ahora, adelante, podéis empezar a comer.

Dicho esto, Absol se retiró de la sala, dejando a Chimecho y a sus camareros hacer su trabajo. Había un ambiente bastante animado en la sala.

Tras terminar de comer, todos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, emocionados por haber vencido una batalla importante y por haber subido de rango.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente, todos durmieron hasta tarde. El día anterior había sido bastante duro, así que Espeon y Absol dejaron a los aprendices dormir un rato más.

Vulpix fue la primera en levantarse. Se desperezó, estirándose, y miró a su alrededor. Todas seguían dormidas, y todo estaba en silencio, quitando algún ronquido procedente de otra habitación. "¿Aún duermen?", se preguntó. Miró la hora y comprobó que hacía ya tiempo que debían haberse levantado. "¿Por qué nadie está levantado? ¿Nos habrán dejado dormir un rato más?". Se encogió de hombros y salió al pasillo, evitando no hacer demasiado ruido.

Al salir, se encontró con Grovyle.

-Buenos días, pequeña. –Dijo él, haciéndole un gesto con la pata y masticando uno de esos tallos que tanto le gustan.- ¿Qué tal la noche?

Vulpix lo miró y le hizo un gesto para que fueran al patio. Los demás aún dormían y no era plan de despertarlos. Una vez fuera, se sentó en uno de los bancos al lado del comedor y suspiró.

-La verdad es que bien, he dormido como una marmota. Ayer fue un día bastante duro, tengo unas agujetas increíbles. –Dijo mientras hacía muecas de dolor bastante exageradas al estirarse.

Grovyle rió y le puso una pata en la cabeza.

-Si es que eres más quejica…

Vulpix se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

-¿Y tu noche? ¿Qué tal? –Preguntó.

-Bien, también dormí bastante. Me levanté hace relativamente poco. Iba a ir a tomar el aire cuando apareciste tú.

Vulpix se rio y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se oían algunos murmullos procedentes del comedor, donde estaban preparando el desayuno.

-¿Por qué nos habrán dejado dormir tanto? Ya han pasado como dos horas desde el alba…

-Creo que es porque ayer hicimos un buen trabajo y estamos agotados. Somos aprendices y acabamos de empezar, ese tute mata a cualquiera. –Dijo Grovyle con un gesto de disgusto fingido.

-Tú lo que eres es un quejica. –Respondió Vulpix, sacándole la lengua.

Ambos rieron y estuvieron un rato callados, mirando a ninguna parte.

-Gracias por lo del otro día. –Dijo Grovyle tras unos minutos en silencio.

Vulpix no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente y sonrió.

-No fue nada, no me gusta la idea de que alguien del Pokégremio esté en peligro.

-No me refería precisamente a eso. Podrías haberme dado la baya directamente, aún podía masticar. Pero aún así, preferiste masticarla tú. ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Grovyle, mirándola, luego desvió la mirada.

Vulpix se ruborizó aún más e intentó que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Yo… No sé… O sea… Estabas tan pálido que… Yo pensé que no podías tragártela tú solo. Era la que mejor me encontraba, y…

Grovyle le volvió a poner la pata en la cabeza.

-Pillado. No te preocupes. No voy a obligarte a hablar del tema de si no quieres. –Dijo, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Vulpix suspiró levemente y sonrió.

Segundos después, Cyndaquil y Shinx salieron al patio también.

-Buenos días, chicos. –Dijo Cyndaquil en un susurro más o menos audible.- ¿Los demás aún duermen?

Grovyle y Vulpix asintieron.

Los recién llegados se sentaron junto a ellos y observaron a su alrededor.

-Tengo hambre. –Dijo Shinx al cabo de un minuto en el que todos se quedaron callados.

-Ya somos dos. –Respondió una voz desde la puerta del pasillo. Era Munchlax, que acaba de levantarse, y detrás de él venía Squirtle.

-Mentira, somos tres. –Dijo una tercera voz, que venía de Riolu, que se estaba desperezando en la puerta también.

Todos rieron.

-Parece que ya todos estamos en pie. –Comentó Vulpix.- ¿Y si entramos en el comedor? A lo mejor el desayuno ya está.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron dentro. Grovyle abrió la puerta y vieron que la mesa ya estaba puesta, y que Chimecho y los suyos estaban poniendo la comida en ella.

-¡Buenos días, pequeños dormilones! –Dijo este en un animado gritillo.

Todos sonrieron y se sentaron a la mesa. Hora de desayunar y de empezar otra nueva aventura.

Todos estaban hablando alegremente. Menos dos Pokémon, que estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, mirándose de una manera bastante… ¿cómo sería la palabra?... curiosa.


	12. Chapter 12

Todos estaban terminando de desayunar cuando Espeon y Absol entraron en la sala. Los aprendices se callaron, dejaron sus cubiertos y miraron hacia la tarima que se alzaba al fondo de la sala.

Espeon carraspeó.

-Buenos días, aprendices. Espero que hayáis descansado, ayer fue un día bastante duro y por eso os hemos dejado algo más de tiempo a la hora de despertaros. Pero no os acostumbréis, es solo por ser vuestra primera… ¿Cómo lo diría…?

-Misión importante. –Intervino Absol.- Ya sabíamos que estarían esos Pokémon allí, pero confiábamos en vosotros. Espeon y yo estuvimos vigilándoos desde la retaguardia por si algo se ponía demasiado feo. Pero lo conseguisteis. Enhorabuena.

Hubo unos murmullos y alguna exclamación de sorpresa.

-Entonces… ¿Todo estaba planeado? –Preguntó Vulpix.

-Algo así. Realmente no esperábamos que hubiera tantos. Sabíamos que había problemas con ellos, pero sabíamos también que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que cayerais derrotados a la primera. –Contestó Espeon.

Volvieron a haber murmullos.

Espeon tocó una campana que llevaba colgada al cuello, y todos callaron. Esa era la señal para que todos prestaran atención.

-Y ahora, vuestra misión de hoy.

Observó a la sala antes de continuar, observando todas las caras de los aprendices. Luego, carraspeó y dijo:

-Tenéis que ir a la Torre Oscura. Es una torre recién descubierta al sur de aquí. Al parecer, en su interior, en la parte superior, en el último nivel, hay una Piedra Noche. Con ella se pueden evolucionar a algunos tipos de Pokémon. La verdad es que nos vendría bien tener una en el Pokégremio. Lo que tenéis que hacer creo que está claro: Subir a lo alto de la Torre Oscura y traerme esa piedra.

Todos asintieron.

-Y ahora, id a preparaos y salid cuanto antes. –Finalizó Espeon, y observó cómo los aprendices salían de la sala.

**.-.**

-¿Y si pasamos primero por la Tienda de Kecleon? –Preguntó Cyndaquil. – Nos hacen falta Pociones, Revivir y Elixires.

Los demás asintieron. Al final, habían pensado en ser todos un equipo. No servía de nada estar separados haciendo una misma misión. Eso sí, no todos iban a las misiones. Algunos se quedaban ayudando en el Pokégremio, y otros hacían otras misiones distintas para subir el rango. En esta ocasión, iban Shinx, Cyndaquil, Riolu y Squirtle.

Mientras iban de camino al pueblo, Shinx rompió el silencio.

-¿No creéis que Vulpix y Grovyle se traen algo entre manos?

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Me refiero… Se les ve muy juntos… O eso creo yo… -Dijo el pequeño, que era bastante tímido.

-Yo creo que sí que hay algo. Lo he notado. Es un tipo de… "aura". Como que conectan. O algo así. –Respondió Riolu.

Squirtle rió.

-¡Eso no vale! ¡Tú puedes sentir el aura!

Todos los demás rieron.

Al llegar a la ciudad, compraron lo que necesitaban, y se pusieron en camino hacia la Torre Oscura. Pero antes de poder salir a las afueras, Absol los esperaba en la salida.

Todos se pararon, sorprendidos por semejante sorpresa, si se le podía llamar así. Absol sacó cuatro mochilas con utensilios dentro y les dio una a cada uno.

-Esta misión es bastante larga. La Torre tiene bastantes pisos y el camino para llegar hasta allí es largo. Por eso, tendréis que pasar algunas noches fuera. En esas mochilas tenéis comida para una semana, no creo que tardéis tanto, pero más vale prevenir que curar, como se dice. También tenéis agua potable, ya sabéis que no siempre el agua de los caminos es buena. Hacéis bien en llevar a Squirtle. –Lo miró y asintió.- También tenéis Revivir, por si alguno de vosotros cae en la batalla. Elixires por si se os agotan los PP. Y unos pañuelos. Hará que no os puedan envenenar, hay bastantes Pokémon venenosos ahí fuera. Además, son calentitos, y harán que no cojáis frío y os agarréis una pulmonía.

Todos se quedaron callados, asimilando la información. Tenían que pasar días fuera…

-¿Todo entendido?

Los aprendices se miraron y asintieron. Absol sacó un mapa y se los tendió. Tenía una cruz en un sitio bastante al sur de su posición actual.

-Ese es vuestro destino. Mucha suerte.

Se apartó del camino y observó como los aprendices se miraban entre ellos, asentían débilmente y salían a la aventura. Por un momento, se le formó una sonrisa nostálgica. Pero eso solo duró unos segundos. Luego volvió esa expresión seria que siempre tenía, y que seguiría teniendo… siempre.

Una vez los hubo perdido de vista, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el Pokegremio. Antes de llegar, alguien apareció en su camino, deteniéndose delante de él.

Absol se detuvo y la miro fijamente. Allí, vio a una figura parecida a cuatro patas, con orejas puntiagudas y tapada totalmente por una capucha.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Absol.

-He venido a buscarte. –Respondió el Pokémon misterioso. Tenía una voz femenina, suave, delicada.

Absol adoptó una expresión de dolor, disimulada.

-No pienso irme. Estoy bien aquí. Déjame. –Dijo, apartando a su misterioso acompañante y siguiendo su camino.

El Pokémon no insistió, simplemente vio cómo se alejaba con ojos duros, como si hubieran sufrido bastante y no tuvieran ya nada por lo que afectarse.

-Sabes que aún quieres. –Susurró, y se dio la vuelta, internándose en la maleza, de donde había salido.

** .-.**

Cuenta Espeon que cuando Absol llegó al Pokégremio, había una lágrima en su rostro. Pero eso nadie puede corroborarlo. Nadie más estaba allí.


End file.
